1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and a semiconductor package with the same, and more particularly, to a printed circuit board that improves reliability in forming an underfill and a semiconductor package with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor package technology is provided in order to protect manufactured semiconductor chips (IC) from the external environment and mount the semiconductor chips on external electronic apparatuses. In general, the semiconductor package has a structure in which a circuit substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB) and a semiconductor chip mounted on a first region of the circuit substrate are provided. In addition, an underfill may be provided between the circuit substrate and the semiconductor chip. The underfill may reinforce bonding reliability of the semiconductor package which may be lowered due to a difference in thermal expansion coefficient between the circuit substrate and the semiconductor chip and protect a connection solder from external environment.
Due to high integration of a semiconductor package, an interval between the circuit substrate and the semiconductor chip has recently been reduced and thus, there is a demand for a technique for forming the underfill accurately and effectively. When the interval between the circuit substrate and the semiconductor chip is extremely reduced, however, it is difficult to accurately form the underfill in the first region of the circuit substrate, causing a phenomenon that the underfill is deviated from the interval between the circuit substrate and the semiconductor chip.